Denmark
by Klaristar
Summary: AU HUMAN: Klaus is in third year at Cambridge University in England when he meets a certain Danish princess who is beautiful, full of light and he enjoys her.


_A/N: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of the show characters._

 _All Human. Keep in mind that Caroline hasn't grown up in Mystic Falls, she's a princess, so she won't have the exact same personality as Vampire Caroline on the show._

* * *

 **DENMARK**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Klaus asked confused as he walked into the living room one morning, seeing Rebekah was all dressed up in a knee length pleated grey skirt with a purple long sleeve satin blouse on and her hair pinned up neatly.

"Niklaus." Rebekah said disbelieving. "The princess is coming to uni today." She said like it was obvious.

"And…?" Klaus asked not following her train of thought.

"Your sister wants to befriend her." Esther explained amused and Klaus rolled his eyes, remembering that her friend the dean's daughter had told her about it.

"Do you actually know anything about the girl aside from that she's a princess?" Klaus tested doubtfully.

"I'll get to know her when I befriend her." Rebekah said like it was obvious and Klaus shook his head.

"Where's she a princess of again?" Kol asked amused.

"Denmark. Her father's the king." Rebekah answered.

"Is she going to be queen when he dies?" Klaus asked nosily.

"No, she's got an older brother who's the crown prince." Rebekah refuted.

"Will she be in your year?" Mikael asked Rebekah who nodded with a grin.

"She's starting two weeks late because it was her cousin's wedding the other day." Rebekah gossiped.

"If you want a lift, I'm leaving now. I'm not going to be late just so you can have a fashion show." Klaus sniped dryly and she shot him a disapproving look.

"I'm ready." Rebekah grumped.

"Hurry up then. You too, Kol." Klaus motioned to the door.

"I think I'm going to take a personal day to rest." Kol refuted.

"I do not pay thousands of pounds a year to Cambridge for you to take 'personal' days." Mikael snapped annoyed and Kol rolled his eyes then stood up and grabbed his backpack.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Klaus parked his car in the lot then got out with Kol and Rebekah who said bye then hurried off to their classes. Klaus started heading in when he saw a beautiful blonde girl with a binder in one arm and she was flipping through it looking less than pleased. He saw that she was wearing black skinny jeans, white converse, a grey short jacket and a pink top with her long hair down - and he thought she was gorgeous.

"Excuse me." Klaus bid and she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his and he smiled a dimpled smile thinking she was beyond beautiful.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Can I help you find where you're going?" Klaus asked and she smiled relieved.

"Thank you. I seem to have remembered to bring everything except my campus map." She giggled and he smiled.

"That's quite alright." He replied. "Where is it you need to be?" He asked and she showed him her schedule. "My first class is in that building as well. I'll walk you." He offered.

"That's very nice of you, thanks." She accepted sincerely.

"Klaus." He introduced himself holding his hand out with a smile and she shook it with an easy smile.

"Caroline." She replied surprising him as they started walking.

"So you're the princess everyone's talking about." Klaus deduced amused and she chuckled embarrassed.

"Everyone's talking about it?" She asked doubtfully.

"Well, I don't know about everyone but my sister seems quite excited about it." Klaus teased.

"I see." Caroline nodded amused. "What do you study?" She asked curiously.

"Fine Art. I'm in third year." Klaus answered.

"Wow. That must be so interesting." Caroline smiled.

"It's my passion." Klaus agreed. "What will you be studying?"

"I'm going into first year medicine." Caroline replied surprising him.

"You intend to be a medical doctor?" Klaus understood.

"As the spare I get a lot more leeway in what I want to do." She giggled and he smirked.

"What kind of doctor? GP? Surgeon?" He questioned curiously.

"The plan is to do a surgical residency somewhere then once I'm fully qualified, I want to donate my time to Doctors Without Borders." Caroline explained and he smiled surprised.

"So you plan to dedicate your life to helping others?" Klaus understood and she nodded.

"I was kind of sickly as a child and I spent two years in Great Ormond Street Hospital, so after that I always remembered those kids that were there, many of them brought from around the world through donations." She detailed. "But there are so many people in the world who suffer daily with no way to help themselves and I know I can't change the world but I can do what I can." She concluded with a little shrug and he smiled fondly thinking she seemed lovely.

"I think that's very noble of you." Klaus complimented her. "Just don't forget to have a little fun for you in between sometimes." He smirked and she smiled.

"I'll remember." She accepted amused.

"Actually." He remembered thoughtfully then opened his book bag and rifled through it before he pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it. "Thought so." He mumbled to himself. "It's rumpled but it still works." He smiled a little and held it out to her and she accepted it then saw that it was a campus map.

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't need it?" Caroline asked.

"I'm sure." Klaus winked at her and she smiled a little. "Are you looking forward to your first class?"

"I am but I have a feeling that I have a lot of work to catch up on already." Caroline bit her lip.

"Truancy isn't tolerated at Cambridge, Miss Caroline." Klaus teased mock seriously and she laughed.

"I'll remember." Caroline nodded amused. "Do you live in the dorms?"

"No, my parents' house is only two miles from here, so my siblings who are still at uni and I live at home because it's convenient." Klaus explained and she nodded.

"That makes sense." She agreed. "How many siblings do you have?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Two sisters and four brothers." Klaus replied amused and she laughed in surprise.

"Wow, big family. Which are you?" Caroline asked nosily.

"Fourth. Right smack in the middle." Klaus chuckled and she smiled.

"Better than being the baby of the family, trust me." Caroline said knowingly and he smirked.

"My brother Kol's in second year doing history and politics and my sister Rebekah's in first year doing theatre and English literature." Klaus advised.

"Did your older three siblings go here too?" She asked.

"My brothers did. Finn did the law and he's working in London as a lawyer now, Elijah did an MBA and he's in Hong Kong working for some fortune 500 company making himself millions - my parents are very proud." He joked and she giggled. "My sister Freya is the only one who didn't go here aside from my baby brother Henrik who's still in school." Klaus detailed.

"What does Freya do?" Caroline asked.

"She's a Victoria Secret model." Klaus replied amused and she laughed in shock. "She's engaged to an American football player. My mother's horrified." He teased and she was in stitches.

"It could be worse." Caroline countered amused.

"What about you?" Klaus asked with a small smile.

"Well… my father is King Wilhelm of Denmark." She offered amused and he chuckled.

"Naturally." He nodded amused and she giggled.

"My big brother Kristoffer is five years older than me and he's the crown prince." Caroline advised. "He's really boring." She chuckled as did Klaus. "My father's sister Elise married a Spanish prince and they have one son called Lorenzo, Enzo in the family, who's two years older than me and he's my best friend." She smiled. "He's studying at Oxford, so we're going to meet up in London at the weekends when we're not snowed under with studies." She explained looking excited about it.

"That'll be fun." Klaus nodded with a smile.

"Do you ever go to London?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Sometimes if there's a good concert on or if there's a reason to. I like going to see the new exhibitions when they open at the natural history museum, so I go a few times a year for that as well." He agreed and she nodded in understanding. "Do you have plans for lunch?" He asked surprising her.

"No, why?" She smiled.

"There's a little cafe ten minutes walk from here called Fitzbillies that's been open since the 1920s and the food's lovely. Do you fancy it?" Klaus asked and she smiled surprised.

"I do." Caroline agreed and he looked pleased.

"Shall I meet you where I found you?" Klaus asked.

"At 12?" She suggested.

"Perfect." Klaus agreed delighted.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Klaus was standing waiting for her at noon and he groaned out loud when he saw Rebekah heading towards him.

"We going home for lunch?" Rebekah asked.

"No, I'm going out for lunch with some guys from class." Klaus denied and she pouted.

"Fine." She grumped then walked off and he eyed her as she left until she was out of sight.

"Who are you avoiding?" Caroline asked amused and his head snapped back to look at her.

"My little sister." Klaus teased with a cheeky smile and she giggled.

"Okay." Caroline accepted amused.

"Do you want to walk or take the car?" Klaus asked.

"I'm a little stiff after the last class, so a walk would be nice." Caroline nodded.

"Right this way." Klaus motioned and she followed him with a smile.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Klaus drove his siblings home in the afternoon and Rebekah and Kol chattered the whole drive while Klaus stared out the window lost in thought. They got home and wandered inside, met with Esther in the hall.

"Nice day?" Esther smiled.

"Bekah won't shut up about the princess." Kol sniggered.

"Did you meet her?" Esther asked amused.

"Well, no, but I saw her from a distance. And she was wearing jeans so I'll need to look out jeans for tomorrow." Rebekah complained practically pouting.

"Niklaus?" Esther asked curiously and he turned to her.

"Hmm?" Klaus hummed.

"Nice day?" Esther checked.

"Mm." He agreed.

"Something's up with him. He's not even answering in words, it's all noises." Kol mocked and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Will you help me with my homework now or after dinner?" Rebekah asked Klaus.

"What homework?" Klaus asked confused and Rebekah deadpanned.

"I told you all about it in the car." Rebekah said disbelieving.

"You didn't take a moment to _breathe_ in the car, Rebekah. I zoned out." Klaus retorted dryly and she shot him a look while Kol sniggered. "And no. I'm busy, ask someone else." Klaus denied then wandered up the stairs away from them and Rebekah huffed while Esther was curious about why Klaus was acting weird.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Later on at the family dinner, Rebekah was chattering to them all telling them all about her day when Mikael noticed that Klaus was staring into space while he ate and he looked at Esther for explanation. She shrugged like she had no idea so Mikael cleared his throat.

"Niklaus." Mikael bid and Klaus looked up surprised.

"Hm?" Klaus asked making Kol snigger over the fact he still wasn't speaking.

"I was out driving in town today and I saw you going into Fitzbillies at lunch time with a pretty girl." Mikael commented and Klaus's eyes widened comically making Kol laugh in delight while Esther looked surprised, Henrik sniggered and Mikael was just kind of amused by the _horror_ on Klaus's face.

"You liar!" Rebekah gasped. "You said you were going to lunch with the guys from your class." She said incensed. "You ditched me for a date?" She asked disbelieving.

"It wasn't a date." Klaus muttered annoyed then ignored her to take a drink.

"So who's the girl?" Kol grinned wickedly and Klaus scowled at him.

"Why wasn't I an only child?" Klaus muttered amusing his parents.

"Are you seeing someone, Niklaus?" Esther smiled supportively.

"No, she's just… a… erm… friend?" Klaus asked doubtfully and they all chuckled in disbelief.

"A friend you ditch your baby sister for?" Rebekah complained outraged amusing the others.

"You're annoying, why would I take you anywhere?" Klaus asked dryly and she scowled at him.

"Who is it?" Kol smirked. "You know I'll just follow you if you don't tell me." Kol teased and Klaus glared at him.

"Jesus, why don't I ever get to have anything kept to myself? Why must you know everything about me?" Klaus questioned annoyed.

"That's a little brother's _job_ , Nik. To be annoying." Kol pointed out amusing Mikael and Esther.

"Shut it." Klaus said irritated.

"Just tell us who it is." Henrik poked his arm and Klaus slapped his hand away.

"No." Klaus denied annoyed.

"Do you like this girl?" Esther asked with a big smile.

"I… don't know." Klaus mumbled. "It's complicated." He muttered.

"What's complicated about it?" Mikael pushed.

"She's… complicated." Klaus muttered.

"Why? Who is it?" Kol teased.

"None of your business." Klaus retorted.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me." Kol poked him.

"Kol." Klaus said annoyed.

"What's her name?" Henrik poked him as well.

"Just tell us." Kol ganged up with Henrik.

"For God's sake, it's Caroline." Klaus said annoyed and they all gaped at him.

"You went to lunch with the _Princess_ without me?" Rebekah _squealed_ and Klaus groaned into his hands.

"Really?" Kol laughed in delight.

"How did that happen?" Mikael asked confused.

"We started talking and she didn't know where she was going, so I offered to show her where her class was. I didn't recognise her until after we were already talking and she told me her name." Klaus muttered.

"Why did you send me away? When you knew I wanted to meet her!" Rebekah said disbelieving.

"You want to know why, I'll tell you why." Klaus said angrily. "This behaviour." He motioned to her. "You are acting like a complete idiot. She is not a bloody Disney princess. She's a normal girl who happens to have been born a princess. She's a lovely person and will not under any circumstances give a shit what you're wearing." He guaranteed angrily. "You will not only embarrass yourself and me, you'll embarrass _her_ because she's sweet, kind and doesn't have a selfish bone in her body. So, no, Rebekah. I am not introducing you to Caroline when you'll only make an arse out yourself and _me_ because you're a spoiled, vain and completely vapid _brat_." Klaus declared and she sniffed as tears filled her eyes then she ran out of the room while Kol and Henrik looked at him wide-eyed.

"Wow. Tell us how you really feel, mate." Kol quipped and Klaus deadpanned at him.

"Was that really necessary?" Esther asked him doubtfully.

"Perhaps if you had any bloody discipline for her it wouldn't have been." Klaus snapped at his mother annoyed then took his plate from the table and left the room.

"Well, we know one thing for certain." Henrik said to Kol.

"What?" Kol asked amused.

"Nik's got it _bad_." Henrik teased and Kol laughed while Esther and Mikael chuckled in disbelief.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

The following day at lunch time, Klaus jogged up to the courtyard and saw Kol and Rebekah standing there.

"Home for lunch?" Kol asked Klaus curiously and he shrugged uncaring either way.

"Klaus." They heard a feminine voice from a few yards away and they looked up only to see Caroline hurrying over to him and Rebekah gulped.

"Alright, love. How is your second day going so far?" Klaus smirked and Kol watched in fascination.

"Okay. Not a huge fan of dissecting a rat…" Caroline grimaced and he chuckled.

"I'll bet." Klaus agreed amused then glanced at his siblings - Kol looked amused and Rebekah looked shy and quiet, almost sad and that made him feel worse than he already felt for snapping at her the night before. "Caroline, this is Kol and Rebekah." He motioned to them. "Princess Caroline of Denmark." He told his siblings.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Caroline smiled holding out her hand to Rebekah who blushed with a grin then shook her hand - and curtsied just a little amusing Klaus - then Kol kissed the back of her hand with a cheeky smirk.

"It's lovely to finally meet you as well. My brother fancies you rotten by the way." Kol quipped and Klaus looked at him bug eyed while Caroline cracked an embarrassed laugh.

"Live it up today because I'm going to murder you tonight." Klaus muttered and Kol had a shit eating grin on his face amusing Caroline while Rebekah bit her lip amused. "Here." Klaus held out his car keys to Rebekah. "Scratch it and I'll kill you both. Bye." Klaus mumbled then grabbed Caroline's hand and gently pulled her away from them amusing her while Kol chuckled in disbelief. "I am so sorry about that." Klaus said to Caroline looking mortified as he let go of her.

"Why are you so embarrassed by your siblings?" Caroline asked amused.

"Because Rebekah's a spoiled brat and Kol likes to go out of his way to embarrass me whenever possible." Klaus muttered amusing her.

"Like telling me you fancy me?" Caroline smirked and he chuckled in disbelief.

"Yes." Klaus agreed amused.

"Do you?" Caroline teased and he shot her an amused look.

"Quite." Klaus nodded unapologetically and she smiled with a little blush. "Can I take you to lunch?"

"Now is this lunch as friends or a date?" Caroline asked curiously.

"As friends." Klaus answered. "Given your familial situation, I supposed it would be better to get to know each other as friends first. I'm sure you get a lot of people interested in knowing you because of your background, so I thought if perhaps we were friends first you'd get to see that I don't care about that. I just want to get to know you. You Caroline, not you Princess of Denmark." He detailed and her stomach fluttered as she gave him a small smile.

"Friends first works." She smiled as did he. "But… we'll revisit down the line?" She asked with a curious smile and his smile dimpled, delighted that she clearly quite liked him back.

"I won't forget, love." Klaus promised her and she nodded her acceptance with a smile…

* * *

 _If you have a minute let me know what you think :-)_


End file.
